With the rapid development of the modern communication system, the communication industry has become an industry having a wide range of market audiences, and the application of the communication system has penetrated into every corner of society. The RF receiver has also been widely used as a basic module in the communication system, and its performance (including power/area/noise coefficient and linearity) enhancement and potential discovery have become ongoing and challenging research hot topics.
In mobile communication, in order to extend the standby time, the reduction of the power consumption of the receiver has always been a hot topic of research. A traditional receiver includes a low noise amplifier (LNA)/mixer (Mixer)/Quadrature LO generator circuit and an analog baseband section. In the RF receiver of such a structure, the power consumption of the LNA/Mixer and the Quadrature LO generator usually accounts for more than 50% of the power consumption of the receiver. Many methods to generate the orthogonal signal have been developed. One is to use RC-CR phase shifter which produce two signals with phase difference of 90 degrees using resister and capacitance for phase shift, but the in-phase/quadrature (IQ) signal generated by this way has a large mismatch and the application thereof is rare. The other is to use orthogonal voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) directly without the need to create an orthogonal circuit, however, the IQ signal mismatch is also large, two inductors are required, and the chip area is large.